


Good Omens Fanart

by LiliesAndDoodles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Art, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Romantic Fluff, Sketches, That's it, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), a place where I can dump all my good omens art, might get nsfw that's why i rated explicit, not for now tho, the first chapter will be content overview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesAndDoodles/pseuds/LiliesAndDoodles
Summary: As you can read from the tags, this will be used as a place to store all my Good Omens fanart, sometimes with ficlets attached to it.That's it!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Content Overview

Here is the summary of all the art I'll post on this page!

**Chapter 1:** content overview

**Chapter 2:** you are my sunshine (fluff)

**Chapter 3:** pre-fall Crowley


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a drawing I did for whiteleyfoster on instagram (they are the most amazing artist ever and I think you all know them in the fandom, they're the artist behind Prince of Omens! I love it so much omg) because they started a singing chain where you had to sing "you are my sunshine" to your cat :3 well, I do have a cat but I can't sing, so I drew this lil thingy :D  
> Hope you enjoy!

So we have a long haired Crowley sleeping deeply in his angel's arms, while Aziraphale softly sings to him the sweet song. I think it's cute!


	3. Pre-Fall Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first take at prefall!Crowley. I wanted to experiment a bit with the style so I didn't use lineart, I was trying to get the hang of it and see if I could use that style for my future comics.  
> It didn't exactly work out, but that's okay :)

Here it is! Please tell me what you think :D


End file.
